DK in Brockton
by cengland
Summary: A DK arrives in Brockton


**A/N Don't know where I'm going with this or if I'm going anywhere with it. Just a scene that came to mind while reading Worm.**

**I do not own Worm or lore characters. All other characters used are O/Cs.**

—

Catrei looked around her. Bottles of what looked like alcoholic beverages on the back wall behind the, she looked left and then right again confirming her first impression, bar and although the music was harsher than usual for an inn but it certainly suited the dark and dingy atmosphere. She turned around to take in the rest of the room. Tables - check. Patrons drinking at said tables - check. A little quiet for most inns with this number of patrons in it but she wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that they were all staring at her. She shrugged, it wasn't her concern and put her hearthstone away.

Ok then, she nodded to herself, an inn of some kind but not the one she was expecting. She turned back to the bar and spoke to barkeep behind it "This is an inn?"

The person she spoke to looked shaken "Um… no, this is a bar."

"So I won't be able to get a room here?"

"No, for that you need to go to the hotel or motel down the road." Then he seemed to gather himself and said "Look, we're not looking for trouble here so if you'd just move along we'd, ah, appreciate it". He'd started off firm but had petered out as the sentence progressed while she looked at him.

"I'm not looking for any either so if you have some it won't be because of me." This didn't seem to calm him down any "Fine, I'll find somewhere else to spend my gold." She turned and headed for the exit.

—

A group in the back suddenly looked up with interest. "She did say gold right?" asked the largest person in the group.

"Yeah, she did." Answered the smallest "But she's definitely a para so probably not the best option to find out just how much gold she has on her."

The leader grabbed the smaller man by his shirt and pulled hi towards him "You forgettin somethin?"

"I… ah… sorry boss."

"Right, now go follow her and keep in touch." The smaller man ran out after the tall para.

—

Out on the street she had come to a stop, admiring the engineering marvels that were driving past at speed and parked on the side of the road. She especially liked the bikes that she could see. She liked her chopper but these had a finesse that made it look crude. She wondered if she'd be able to get the recipe for one from somewhere.

Reigning in her jealousy she looked around her at the part of the city that she could see. Tall buildings surrounded her so she couldn't see far in most directions but to her left she could see a bay. After some consideration she decided that that towards the bay would count as 'down' and headed that way. She'd decided to walk to fill in her map and to get a feel for the layout of the land. Besides, the vehicles seemed to obey some sort of rules that she didn't know, and the hostility of the barkeep and patrons suggested that breaking those would cause 'trouble' and she really wasn't looking for any.

She didn't see the small man following her.

—

The boss had been getting irritated with the target. Although she had kept a general course for the Docks she had taken random turns and even doubling back occasionally but now she was in the trap. His brother was in front of her with two of their group and he was here with two more. Two paras with four normals should be able to take on one para despite the heavy armour that she was wearing.

Waiting a few more seconds to make sure she wouldn't be able to dodge his brother he spoke into his phone "Now." His brother stepped out from behind a building in front of her and she stopped. He and his own goons started running forwards.

—

The three men stepping out in front of her didn't really surprise her nor the sound of running footsteps behind. She'd already come to the conclusion that this wasn't the best part of town and there was nobody else around. She stopped walking, crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently. The big one in the middle started talking first.

"If you hand over all your gold, we may let you go."

"May?"

"Yeah, may." He leered at her "Now that I get a good look at you, I think me and the boys would like to have some fun with you first." He looked at his underlings to each side and getting a chuckle from each.

"Some fun you say? Well, I wasn't really planning for any but" her foot stopped tapping, she drew her swords and settled into a fighting crouch "I'm game."

Then she stepped to her right, reversed her offhand sword and pushed it back into the chest of the first of attackers coming from behind. She pointed at the big guy in front and released her power. With Cold Heart active the big guy became encased in a solid block of ice and took enough damage to almost kill him. The other two also took significant damage and were slowed. She spun in place to confront those coming from behind.

There was only two now that one was bleeding out on the road. The small man in back had come to a stop and was backing up with fear in his eyes. She considered Gripping him in and simply slaughtering him but decided against it as the big guy that radiated power swung a fist at her. It connected with her faceplate and snapped her head round but did little damage. The other fist was coming in and she got her blade up to block it and was mildly surprised when it only cut his arm to the bone rather than removing his hand. He stepped back with a howl of pain and she activated her power again. Snow and ice started flowing out from her and the brute in-front of her slowed as the area effect reached him.

She quickly stepped forward and, utilising a devastating two blade attack, she opened him from shoulder to waste crossing at his sternum. Although the attack pushed him back, she drew a sharp breath as she realised that he was regenerating the same way that trolls did but a lot faster. Well, she'd killed trolls before and stepped forward with another twin bladed attack. One blade straight into his heart and the other up under his chin and into his brain bypassing the flimsy mask that he had on. She twisted both blades as she withdrew them and then spun around as he dropped to confront the other group.

One was down, obviously killed by her Fever, one had turned and was trying to run away. The third, the leader that had initially confronted her, was now out of the ice and had grown bigger, now standing taller than she did and also much larger. He had both hands clasped together and had been driving them down to impact the back of her head. Thankfully, he was still slowed, and she was easily able to step back out of the way and bring her swords up to block. This time the momentum of the attack and the sharp edges of her swords did remove his hands at the wrist, causing him to howl in pain. She finished him off with the same move as the other big guy.

She sheathed her swords and looked towards the male running away. She lifted her hand and Gripped him back to her. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him so that he was eye to eye with her "So, was that as much fun for you as it was for me?"

The male stuttered then a shout from behind told them to stop. The male finally found his voice "Heroes. Never thought I'd ever be glad to see heroes."

She had felt the magic empowering the shout and turned to look. Approaching her were two young humans. One in stylised golden armour that reminded her of the Stormwind Crest and the other in white covered with clocks. She let them approach and the golden lion spoke first.

"We're, ah, going to have to take you in." He said, "For questioning."

"Are you the king's men?" she asked

"We're with the Protectorate."

"Not Stormwind then?"

"I… don't know of a place called Stormwind… but we are part of law enforcement here. I'm Triumph and he's Clockblocker."

"Strange names. Don't suppose I should be surprised. I don't even know which world I'm on. It doesn't really look like Azeroth despite you wearing the King's Crest." She looked around her "This is a criminal. He and his friends attacked me. One got away." Then she threw the male that she had in her hands at them knocking them both over.

Once the two Wards had got themselves untangled from the other man and stood, she was doing… something. They could both feel the rising power. Triumph yelled, putting his all into it but it didn't even faze her. Then the power released and… something… appeared before her. A large, elongated skull with glowing eyes at the apex and with a dark, menacing mist cascading from it. The woman looked back, nodded to them, and then walked into the mist and was gone.


End file.
